Exascale systems are projected to integrate on the order of 100,000 processor nodes to achieve enormous processing goals, as defined by the Department of Energy, of 1 ExaFLOPs within an aggressive power budget (20 MW). However, simultaneously improving the performance and energy efficiency of program execution with classical von Neumann architectures has become difficult and incur high energy cost. To achieve performance and energy requirements simultaneously, a new kind of architecture is required which targets high performance computing (HPC).